


CORPORE

by mcwhredck



Category: South Park
Genre: 24 - Freeform, Angst and Humor, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, K2 - Freeform, Kenny McCormick - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Teenage Drama, at some point, kinda??, kyles kinda kyley b, not that bad tho, there's some drug dealing going on too, theyre like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwhredck/pseuds/mcwhredck
Summary: "[...] Kenny was interrupted by a loud and terrified scream, that came from Kyle Broflovski’s house. Not even a minute later the redhead slammed his door open, stumbling towards the street. Messy hair, face red and wearing the same clothes he wore when Kenny caught him in the woods."
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 12
Collections: K2 Long-fics that aren't discontinued.





	CORPORE

Kyle Broflovski slammed his brand-new house’s front door burning with rage. It wasn’t something new, and he was pretty sure his neighbors were already used to the slamming, hitting and loud cursing. Kyle, after all, never tried to hide his short temper. His destination was the woods right after the old train tracks, always ending up there after a heated phone call with his mother. 

The redhead sighed loudly, making his way across the train tracks and into the cold woods. He wandered through the forest, nature sounds easing his hot head. It couldn’t be helped. Since he decided to move to the isolated mountain town, his mother, Sheila, would always insist for him to come back to New Jersey. In the first four times, Kyle would calmly explain his motives, how he needed to step back from the whole mess he left behind, how he wanted a fresh start. Goddammit, he didn't cross half the country all the way to his mother’s hometown for nothing! Of course, things weren’t as easy as he expected. The house he rented for a small and totally suspicious price ended up having too many plumber problems and being an investigative journalist in a small city wasn’t the best of a choice, but at least he got to work in an actual office — which he didn’t really use, but his boss, Clyde Donovan, was way too kindhearted for Kyle just refuse the offer. He ended up working from home in a way or another, after all, writing about a raccoon infestation wasn’t that hard of a deadline, anyway. 

As much as Kyle would love to keep lost in his own thoughts, an angry and loud grunt stole his attention. The redhead frowned, looking around, hearing steps and loud talking. Oh god, he was too young to die in the woods. The steps got louder, meaning that the person was getting way too close for Kyle’s liking, so he did the smartest thing he could, hide behind a large tree.

“...try harder! He can’t- They can’t-” The first thing Kyle spotted was the obnoxious orange coat, then the messy blonde hair. Feeling a wave of relief, Kyle’s shoulders relaxed.

Kenny McCormick paced in circles, talking on his almost five-year-old cellphone. Kyle knew him, they were sort of neighbors, Kenny living in the old house next to the tracks right across the street. They never had a proper talk, except for the head nods they’d give to each other in the street or the mall. Kyle liked to think they were almost friends. The blond was the first person that talked to him and even helped him move the boxes to the new house! Kyle sighed, who was he trying to trick? If the McCormick saw him there, creeping from a tree trunk he’d definitely think Kyle was some sort of stalker, and causing a bad second impression was the last thing Kyle wanted. Why didn’t he just went home as soon as he heard voices? Jesus Christ.

“I know, mom! But we can’t let them! Yes, yes! I know! I’ll try getting another job.” The angry tone from Kenny’s voice slowly faded away, leaving just sadness and distress. “Yeah, I’ll tell her. Yeah. Love you too. Bye…”

The sigh coming from Kenny announced the end of the phone call. Kyle tensed again. Fuck. He needed to go home, he just invaded someone else privacy — not that he hadn't done that before, as an _investigative_ journalist, it was an essential part of his job. But he wasn't working right now and this was Kenny, his sweet, charming (and potential new crush) neighbor. If he saw him there, Kyle would die in shame, he’d move to another state, maybe to another country. Another sigh caught the redhead’s attention.

Kenny was staring at nothing in particular, wearing an exhausted expression. For a second, Kyle though the blond would start crying, due to his breath slowly quickening and face reddening. Instead, he turned around and let out a stranded “Fuck!”, throwing his phone on the humid dirt.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck…!_ ” He mumbled, pressing his hands against his face. Kyle wanted to comfort him, he presented himself so brightly and happily that it was easy to forget that even him, a ray of sunshine, had problems. Deep, dark problems. Kyle’s throat went dry, he was totally spying at this point. He needed to leave and go home, maybe hit his head against the wall of his room a few times. The redhead swallowed, glancing at Kenny, who was facing the other way, he could leave unnoticed. Or that was what he thought. As soon as he stepped out of his hideout, a loud crack echoed through the place. Of course, he stepped on a fucking stick. 

The ginger immediately looked up, meeting surprised and confused blue eyes. Kenny frowned and Kyle wished a hole opened right under him, so he could live as a hermit in a cave and never be seen again. 

“Kyle? What are you…” An enormous amount of curses passed through Kyle’s thoughts. And he panicked.

“I’m sorry! I… It’s not what it looks like!” He tried, but Kenny’s expression only darkened, making Kyle wince. “Sorry!” He managed to choke one last time before running at full speed towards his house.

He never really made it. 

**Author's Note:**

> ay, am finally updating this!
> 
> the story is being rewritten so i might change bits (ill warn yall if i do so)  
> if u wanna say hi 2 me follow me on twitter @annizsw  
> and if u wanna see my art go to @M1STERION, also on twitter


End file.
